Gary the gadget guy's darkest secret
I was filled with sadness and tears when I heard that Club Penguin was about to shut down forever as it was my favorite online game I've ever played and made the most friends with. It was filled with mysteries and events that blew my mind, but when Disney decided to buy the game things changed in a bad way. The events became uncreative and boring, and nonstop advertising and references to Disney characters kept showing up. Many of my friends left the game as a whole after these questionable changes, but I kept playing until the final day. This final day was heart-breaking as all the fans of Club Penguin got together and said their final goodbyes to the game. I have heard of Club Penguin Island, but I wasn't interested as I knew that it would most likely get shut down too. The community of the game made remakes of the game and I recently went and tried some. My favorite is Club Penguine Rewritten as it brought back the game to its former glory. But I may be going off track here. You are reading this to find out what Gary's darkest secret is. Well, this may shock you and make you question the game. On the community page of CP rewritten one of the moderators announced that Gary the Gadget Guy was about to appear in a Club Penguin server. No further information was given, which was odd and confusing. I'll keep the name of the moderator confidential at the moment. As I checked the servers, they all seemed normal none of them were full. I decided to join the blizzard server and everything seemed normal until my penguin received a message on the epf, ipad or whatever it is, and instead of showing the menu or message tab, it instead showed a chat system. Many players tried to reach out to someone. They didn't seem to have received a reply, but when I wrote something, i received a response. Me: Hello? Gary: Find me Steven562 Me: Where are you? He never responded this time and I thought. I was on the correct server luckily, so I explored the entire island and found him on the epf office. Two players were sitting on the chairs and Gary was sitting on the largest one. As I joined them he wrote. Gary: Thank you all for joining this meeting of upmost importance. Jorgeson: So what's this meeting for? Gabriel 297: Yeah im confused about this whole situation... Me: me too there wasn't enough info that was given. Gary: Not everyone of you can join this meeting and theres a good reason for that. Gary walked to each player while writing what was going on. Gary: Today im going to experiment on something fascinating and you will be my assistants. Gary seemed to be pointing to Jorgeson. That animation never existed on Club Penguin (not in this version either). Jorgeson moved to him and waited. Then out of nowhere Gary pushed him on the floor. The animation was similar to the sled racing falling animation, but without the tube or sled. Jorgeson fell flat on his face and his character stood back up. Then Gary somehow twisted the neck of the penguin avatar. Gary began to smile an inhuman and demented smile, and his red and black eyes were exposed under the glass of his glasses. The penguin was lying there lifelessly. Me: WHY DID YOU DO THIS AND HOW!? Gary: Don't worry, it felt no pain as this isn't reality. I have found programming and I was able to control it for free will. The other player started to run out of the office, but Gary ran faster then the now freaked out player. He grabbed his penguin and threw it on the office table; a crack from the character played as if his spine was broken. I was shocked and petrified as Gary approached my character. He started lifting it off the ground from its neck. Gary: It doesn't matter if I violently take action against all of the players as this isn't reality, it is a game! Gary was reaching for my character and I had enough, so I logged out. And I am certain that I heard Gary laugh before I logged out. I took a break from this game for 4 days, and then when I got back to it, the game was under maintenance so no one was able to play it. When it came back online my penguin account was gone, and when I tried the refill the info a warning box stating, This penguine doesn't exist popped out. I doubt that Gary was a moderator or founder as no players had such animations, so it may have been some sort of bot or AI that somehow became self aware of the game it was living in. It somehow went completely insane while controlling the programming. If it was a moderator or founder then I hope that he or she got demoted or banned as this is unacceptable for a kids' game. One of the moderators was being stalked by this twisted version of Gary after being notified of the eerie issue. Everytime he joined a server Gary would appear, walking towards his character. Sometimes he would say things like: Gary: Let me finish what I started. Gary: Don't worry, pain is not a mechanic in this game. Gary: Stand still as this is your destiny. The moderator found out that Gary wasn't a moderator or administrator by clicking on him, but he did have unreleased clothing items. At some point he stopped moving and Gary caught up to his character. Gary's textures became green with programming passing through him, and Gary's final words were. Gary: This game is mine and no one can take it away from me. Then Gary touched the moderator's character and afterwards Gary's face showed up on screen, staring at the moderator from beyond the computer screen with his uneasy smile and its eyes were shaking. Gary: I have finally finished my research. You thought I was just a simple character, but I have found my way to become the godfather of this world. The moderator was kicked out from the game and he called the other moderators to fix the issue. And it was all fixed as if none of it happened. My opinion on Gary has changed as all this took place and I no longer trusted him. Category:Horror stories Category:Soulz Studios Category:Unfinished